User talk:Gimli/Archive 1
Haeremai, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, moin moin, welcome Welcome to The Lord of the Rings! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion. Please consider adding a "Babel" template (if you have not already done so) to your user-page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. (No template for Sindarin or Rohirric by mid-2005, but anyone "half-competent" can create them if keen.) Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And please help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) If you live in New Zealand ("Middle-earth"), you're invited to add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (with double square brackets and no initial colon); but if your good fortune lies elsewhere, you can create a corresponding category for your country. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. If you sign and date your contributions on any talk page, readers know "who to talk to". If you edit a user's talk page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. (It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site.) Enjoy! ---- Thanks for bringing up the "new page" question on the Central Wikicity. I'm a newly-created admin here but I know nothing about the technical side of any solution to that. Most of your additions, though, look like character names that were already on the list of characters. I hope there isn't any needless duplication. I'm not sure that it's a good idea to broaden this to all of Tolkien's work: that invites criticisms - as we have had in the past - that we are duplicating earlier wikis. However, I'm happy to see it all come in if people want to add it. Please use the proper acknowledgment for pages that copy from Wikipedia. It's very easy. Finally for today - plural is fine for category names but not for article names. Elves redirects to elf and other plurals should all do likewise. Kind regards Robin Patterson 21:44, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) Nogomatch Worked just fine. We'll keep you in the team!!! (And you see how easy the enWP template is.) Robin Patterson 19:24, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) You're right about it not working properly now. Maybe a quirk of the new version of MediaWiki, which I haven't studied. See w:. Robin Patterson 19:14, 18 January 2006 (UTC) Great!! Well done Gimli, you really have got this site going. It had started to slip and then it's suddenly racing ahead on top form. Great work!!! --Darth Mantus 12:34, 23 January 2006 (UTC) Wikicity Babel Sorry to trouble you on this trivial matter, but recently I have experienced repeated difficulties in trying to edit my Babel templates, all of which came out as non- existent ones when they obviously should not have. I have typed the correct codings for native speaker of Chinese and fluent (yet non- native) speaker of English, yet while both seem correct in essence never managed to appear in the ways shown. Can you possibly advise me on how this should be? It would be a great help personally. Also since this is the LotR wikicity, should there not also be a special template for Quenya, even though there is none in Sindarin? If this is the case then is it also possible to decide definitely your abilities in the languages without possible discrepancies? Many thanks in advance for your patience. Luthinya 16:35, 16 February 2006 (UTC) Thank you very much as everything is in excellent order now. Again, many gracious thanks for your patience! Story please hi Gimli, :I'm new to this page and really carzy with this LOTR movies. please let me know wat happended to frodo in the last. Where are they leaving to with gandalf? Please let me know in my talk page --Mayooresan 03:19, 22 February 2006 (UTC) ::yes I'm reffering The Return of the king. In last frodo gave the book to sam and leaving the place with gandalf and some elves. where were they going? --Mayooresan 06:03, 8 March 2006 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the star, I appreciate it :) Duke Starhopper 22:48, 22 March 2006 (UTC) Ditto. I half-introduced the idea to the Central Wikicity but didn't expect it to appear here. Now who else is in line for one??????? Robin Patterson 06:51, 23 March 2006 (UTC) Greetings Thanks for the welcome. :-) I'm mostly just around dropping by to revert spam; nice place you've got over here, though! Mindspillage (spill yours?) 22:57, 23 March 2006 (UTC) Admin Are you the site's only admin? Need any assistance? Duke Starhopper 22:40, 25 March 2006 (UTC) Expanded Middle-earth maps What roleplaying game did these come from? And where could I get a high-res version of these maps? Duke Starhopper 22:53, 25 March 2006 (UTC) Admin I'd be more than happy to help you bear the burden of being the site's administrator. I am responsible, reliable and a good writer as well. User:The Unnamed One 18:59, 26 March 2006 (UTC) Dol_Guldor This should please you: http://lotr.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dol_Guldor&action=history Robin Patterson 01:25, 18 May 2006 (UTC) Sven 80 Hi. Thanx 4 welcoming me 2 this wiki. Bye Sven 80 02:24, 29 July 2006 (UTC) Admin team It has come to my attention that all members of the Sysops team (with yourself included proably) have become inactive on this wiki and as such it has been left to vandals. I have recently arrived and have decided to take it upon myself to help defend the LOTR wiki. I have a keen knowledge of HTML and Wiki codes and would like to request being made into a Sysops. Please reply on my talk page. Thank you. Jasca Ducato 21:32, 2 September 2006 (UTC) vandalism User:Captain Canada has vandalised several pages. Please ban him.--Darth Mantus 14:14, 13 November 2006 (UTC) :he is blocked now Gimli 04:22, 21 December 2006 (UTC)